Late Nights and Peeping Toms
by weatheredtome
Summary: Explicit content. Rikuo can’t sleep and it’s Kazahaya’s fault for being too loud in his head and giving him problems! Unbeknownst to him, at first, the big-eyed cutie sees more than he wanted him too. Yaoi one-shot.


**Late Nights and Peeping Toms**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legal Drug or ANYTHING to do with it, 'cuz if I did, all 15 volumes would be available in stores right now. I'M KIDDING!!!! I 3 CLAMP! I'm just sad that I was the same as our cute little duo when I got the first volume and now there's just a few more months until I'm 23! (6 yearrrrsssss, man. Oh wait…it's possible I that I got it in 2003-at 16? Sigh, I donno. I DO know, for a fact, that I had it when I was 18, because that's when I got titles like _Yellow_.)

* * *

**Rikuo**

I can only imagine how he tastes as I motionlessly watch him while he sucked the chocolate off my fingers. Honestly, I was slightly shocked by his sudden actions of pushing me to the floor to get to the chocolate. But after my thoughts cooled down and we figured out the cause of his outburst, I figured that might be a good way to get him to suck on somethin' else. But I don't think I could ever do that to him, he's never shown any interest in me in that way. Which is probably mostly my fault, every time we have some small portion of a 'moment' going, I accidently ruin it by saying something to piss him off.

I roll over in my bed and look at the clock, it was already five-thirty. I growled in frustration, stupid fucking dreams waking me up all the time. _'I should just give up sleeping altogether.'_ I thought to myself as I kicked the sheet off my legs and got up after grabbing a little tube out of my bedside drawer, I'd make a quick run to the bathroom and get a little bit more sleep before I go open the store. I slip through the curtain to Kazahaya's portion of the room as a short cut to my destination.

"Mmm…" I hear Kazahaya mumble and luckily when I looked at him, he was still asleep. He rolled over to his back causing his blanket to fall on the floor. I curse myself under my breath and walk over to his bed to cover him back up, while _both_ my heads argued with each other about which activity was more important at the moment. I smile slightly at his form, he must've just gotten in a few hours ago because he was still in his day clothes, my eyes wandered over the exposed skin of his torso… His shirt had ridden upward, my eyes move lower down his body to examine the rest of his contours, his jeans clung extremely low to his lower half to the point it rested just above his manhood. I growled at myself again, realizing I was so painfully hard that I was surprised I didn't take him right there. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, but at least my latest visual will give me pleasant thoughts while I indulge in my endeavors. I exhaled deeply before I moved towards the bathroom.

**Kazahaya**

"This is your fault." I heard what sounded like Rikuo talking to me, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was the room separator swaying. Just like that jackass to talk shit, but usually he only does it when I can react to it… I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the hazy feeling to go away. I got out of my bed, and walked over to the curtain. I pulled it open and saw beams of light shining through the cracks of the bathroom's door. I put my hand on the doorknob and push it open slightly.

"R-" I suddenly couldn't find my voice. I knew I didn't expect to see anything pleasant when I opened the door, but this was a bit much. I was frozen still, as bad as this was, I couldn't turn away. What's worse is that I felt kind of intrigued by it. I honestly don't know why, I just stood there for a few minutes just staring.

He groaned softly and leaned an arm against the wall "Kaza…haya" …What the –did he just say _my_ name?? My stomach tightened as soon as it slipped through his lips, I gulped and my hand slid off the doorknob. As it happened, I accidently turned it, causing the knob to snap back in place and the door creaked further open. His eyes jerked up and stared straight into mine. I felt my face get hot and I did the first thing that came to mind; I bolted. He followed me to my room and grabbed my arm.

"D-don't touch me-" I shrugged to get away from him but missed my step and it the floor.

"You know if you wanted to watch you coulda just asked." He smirked and ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I WANTED TO SCRATCH MY EYES OUT!" I screamed at him and suddenly wished I hadn't, 'coz as soon as I looked up at him, instead of seeing the cocky smirk I know he was giving me I could only see the expression on his face when I saw him earlier. I quickly averted my eyes to stare blankly at the floor and felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. I mean, I know what I said was a total lie; I've thought before that he has a nice body…that's normal, right? There was a long awkward silence between us "Why…did you say my name?"

The silence continued for a few more minutes before he cleared his throat and took a seat on my bed, I wish I had the guts to tell his perverted ass to get off of it. "You remember when I threw my shoe at you and then you sexually assaulted me over a chocolate bar?"

"-I did NOT!!!" I shouted, but then fell silent when it hit me. He liked me? I swallowed hard, my head was practically spinning from trying to think of a more believable reason. I came up empty.

"Yeah, well whatever. Anyway, I ended up having dreams about it at night, they eventually morphed into something more…sexual." He paused for a minute, I felt him staring at me while I got up and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans "Nah, you know what? Forget I said anything, -guys beat off, okay little miss virgin?"

I almost yelled at him again, but is it just me…or did he just insult me because he was embarrassed? I looked at him when I was sure his eyes weren't on me anymore. His head was in his hands, at that point I really wish I could read minds. I walked up to him and crouched down to touch his hand.

Everything was flashing so quickly I could barely make out what was a memory or...anything, really. I saw him covering me up, and I hate to admit it, but he actually did it because he didn't want me to get cold –or maybe I was wrong…I grimace as I watch his eyes ghost over my body and stop a little too low for comfort…the perv. Then I felt what pushed him into the bathroom in the first place, it overwhelmingly washed over my entire body and I yanked my hand away. He moved his hands away from his face, he looked like he was hurting sorta -through this whole time he was still...? –no, Kazahaya, don't think like that, dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! He started to get up, and I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I grabbed his outer thighs "Wait-" I gulped as I set my knees on the ground, looking up at him hesitantly.

"I… don't want you to be in pain because of me." My eyes were still trained on his face while I let my hands snake up to the seam of his sleep shorts, his chest was quickly rising and falling but his face was blank. My hand trembled a little when my hand slipped into them and I touch the smooth skin of his…erection. I pulled the clothing down with my other hand and eeeeek, it was leaking a little, I can't see how girls can do this kind of stuff with a straight face. I closed my eyes…I swallowed my pride, if I even had any at that point, and touched my tongue to the tip. It itself didn't taste like much, but the…stuff, yeah, I called it _stuff_, I know what it's called but give me a break, okay? I'm a virgin! Anyway, it had a slight saltiness to it. I exhaled a little against it as I slid my tongue down it, letting it begin to fill my mouth.

**Rikuo**

I let out a slight grunt, feeling his hot mouth engulf me. I opened my eyes, not realizing until then that I'd closed them in the first, looked at Kazahaya, and caught an instant of him closing one of his eyes. It was actually kinda cute seeing him look up at me with one of those beautiful, big, green orbs of his. But it –and the obvious lack of experience- reminded me of how innocent he was, I didn't want him to feel obligated to satisfy my needs. "W-wait-" my ragged breathing caused my voice to be a bit shaky, I managed bring my hands to lift his face. He looked at me questionably. I took a few deep breathes to get oxygen back to my brain "You don't have to do this."

I should've kicked myself. Stupid conscience.

"But, I" his placed his hand over mine, leaning his face into it. He smiled "I want too." He slid my thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. His teeth lightly grazed it as he pulled his head down on it.

I stifled a groan. I can't believe Kazahaya won't fess up, I can't even hear or see a hint of him lying. There's only one way to know if he really does or not; to take it further until he calls it quits. I removed my thumb from between his lips and quickly replaced it with a kiss, I could tell he was hesitant at first, but after a minute, he returned it. I mumbled, "It's not too late to back out."

"I know." He pulled himself up into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. The timid vibe he'd been giving off had completely dissolved and now his actions mirrored my desire. I tucked my fingers into his belt loops to pull him closer, and broke our kiss to pull his shirt over his head and off.

I ran my tongue along his jaw line and paused at his earlobe before continuing my quest down his neck, nipping at the tender skin under my lips. Kazahaya tilted his back, granting me better access to his flesh and I quickly took advantage of it, taking hold of the back of his neck. My actions elicited –in what I can only describe as- a _purr_ to pour from his swollen lips, then he pushed me against his bed and practically writhed against me. And yes, it was a bit surprising that Kazahaya had a lustful side to him, but hey, it was also _really_ hot. He pulled my shirt up and teased at my nipples, causing me to bite my lower lip and tightly grip his hair to quiet my groans.

Kazahaya brought his face to mine, our lips crashed together in a twist of pain and pleasure that dripped with sheer desperation for more. "Fuck me." His voice was raspy from exertion and I felt him unbuttoning his jeans. _Fuck_ him? Hell yes, I was going to fuck his brains out. And I don't give a damn even if it does sound corny.. He stood to his feet and unzipped his jeans, I followed suit and pulled my shirt over my head. I, however, had to stop for a minute to watch him slide his jeans and boxers off those enticing hips. And for the first time in my knowing him, he shot me an immodest smirk as my eyes roved over his naked form. It was just as beautiful as his face, like a piece of art. Kazahaya yanked my shorts to my ankles, following them down along the way. I them the annoying clothing article to the side and almost lost my balance when his hot tongue licked a wet trail from the base of my shaft all the way up to the tip of the head. In between sloppy kisses, he breathlessly asked, "How do you want me, Rikuo?"

And he says _I_ have dirty mind? I can't believe the things coming out of his mouth, and this is the guy that freaks out when he _touches_ a condom! I laid him onto his back, placing light kisses from his navel to his collarbone, I brushed the bridge of my nose against his chin and affectionately nudged it "I won't be mad if you want to back out." I lied, but I had to be absolutely sure he wanted this. Guess that means I don't have it in me to take him regardless.

He smiled sweetly, ruffling my already messy hair "Ya know, 'never thought I'd say this, but you worry too much."

I faintly smiled back, then leaned over to grabbed the lube out of my shorts pocket and slicked two of my fingers. I looked at them thoughtfully for a second, looked at him, then looked down at my hard-on, and finally back at my hand, deciding to go ahead and lube up a third. I could see him wince when I inserted the first one, my eyebrows knitted and I planted a kiss on his chest.

"I-I'm okay, it's just a little uncomfortable." He urged me on. I inserted another after each one he got used to. I scooted up more so that I was a little over cheek-to-cheek to him after lubing my dick up. As I pressed my member against his entrance, my mind kept wondering how much it will hurt him… and if he's scared or not, he used to freak when Kakei would chime in and say he'd rather get torn to shreds than have to go through a 'first time' again. 'Guess there's only one way to find out… I pushed in slowly and steadily until I felt your grip on me tighten, then I felt my cheek becoming wet and softly whimpered. He blinked, unknowingly painting my face with his tears, then whispered "It'll pass."

**Kazahaya**

He kissed my cheek, mumbling something I couldn't understand while he pushed into me the rest of the way, slightly faster this time. My back arched reflexively into him due to the pain. He stopped, attentively playing with my hair until my discomfort subsided.

Yeah, sure, it wasn't often I got to see a softer side of Rikuo, but for Christ's flippin' sake, I'm not a damn glass doll or anything. "S-stop again and I'll kick your ass."

Rikuo started at a slow pace and when it started to feel good, I moved with him, as best I could anyway. He grabbed hold of my hips as his pace quickened, he growled "Rgh, fuck-"

I panted and my body twisted slightly, and suddenly a hot shock –if that makes sense- shot up my spine and all I could see was little white sparkling light invading my eyesight "Nnn, Riku-"

He tilted the angle of his hips and thrust hard, sending another spike of pleasure course through my body. He took my erection in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

I vaguely remember digging my short nails into his flesh and screaming his name, then I all the pressure that had built itself up in me exploded between us. I involuntarily squeezed my muscle around Rikuo's member and he came soon afterwards. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest I wouldn't have been surprised if it blew up, and I'm sure he was feeling the same thing by the rate his chest rose and fell at. I sat up and was barely able to grab my sheet before my fatigued muscles gave out on me. I didn't care that by covering us up, I was getting my bedding dirty. Nope, I didn't give a damn.

He repositioned himself to my left, lying on his stomach "Wow."

"_Wow_ what?" I rolled onto my side so that I faced him and traced the tattoo on his back with my fingertips.

"I…" his expression took an unexpected turn and he started stifling a laugh "I can't believe you let me take you virginity!"

"GRRR!" I felt my face get boiling hot and I kicked him off my bed. I turned around to face the wall. What the hell was I thinking?! That jerk'll never change "have fun at work!"

He laughed a little more and jumped back in his previous position, restricting my arms before I had a chance to hit him "Good night, Kazahaya." He kissed my hair.

I turned my head around, pouting slightly. He ran his hand down my arm and laced out fingers together. WHY IS HE SO CONFUSING?!

"I was kidding, don't always take me so seriously." He kissed my hair and tried to pull away.

I tightened my grip on his hand, rolling over to see his face clearer "Can't you try to be such a jerk?"

He smirked "But then I wouldn't be me."

I grinned, raising my eyebrow "Well then if I didn't take you seriously then I wouldn't be _myself_."

"Heh, you catch on quicker than I first thought…Tell ya what, we'll go a little easier on each other from now on, okay?"

I nodded in concurrence "mmhm'kay."

"Good, relationships need to have some level of equality." he tugged at his hand "Now lemme go shower or I'll be late opening the store."

I watched him disappear behind the curtain when it dawned on me; Did he just say relationship?! Holy shit, that was fast –but I donno what to do, what if I screw it up???

And as if he could read my mind, he replied "You'll be fine. Just act like you. A 'tard."

My eye twitched on it's own accord and clenched my teeth, it took all of my will to keep myself from going in there and showing him what a pissed off _'tard _looks like punching an asshole's lights out.

**EPILOGUE**

**Rikuo**

When I walked downstairs with a piece of some food in my mouth and threw apron on, I noticed Kakei and Saiga were unusual 'bright and shiny' today "Good morning, what're you eating?"

I frowned slightly and flatly replied "Toast."

"Don't you have to toast a piece of toast in order for it to be toast? Untoasted toast would be bread, wouldn't it?" Kakei teased, that same twisted grin on his face.

"I guess so." I ignored him and unlocked the store door.

Saiga crossed his arms "Ahem, 'sounds like you boys were having lot of fun earlier."

That reminded me, "Make sure you two don't tease Kazahaya, okay?"

"But why? He's so cute when he gets steamed up!" Saiga let out a guttural laugh.

"I mean it. He doesn't trust me that much so if you guys even mention it, it could fuck everything up." I looked at Kakei, who was still smiling "But you've already seen that?"

"Yes. And that's why I give you my word that _we_ will do no such thing. Besides, all our work would be at a loss if we did."

Saiga frowned "Awwww, can't I tease him a little?"

I shook my head and watched the fully-grown man march into the office like he was having a tiff.

"Don't worry, Rikuo, he means well."

I nodded slightly, wondering what was up ahead for Kazahaya and me. I know Kakei wouldn't tell me 'coz he thinks one of us is gonna fuck up if we know…But knowing that there's a fifty-fifty chance that I'll fuck up, my head through a roundabout. Since I know that, I might do or not do something and then I'll lose Kazahaya. My chest twisted at the thought, no I'll do whatever I have to make sure that I don't, and I'll stop anything or anyone that tries to hurt him.

* * *

Yep, the summary said mansex, and mansex there is.

Anyway, I'd be a lot more hyper right now but it's 9:47am and I started 6 hours ago or somethin' like that (I haven't to sleep in 30 hours or something??) So yeah, I'm a **review whore**, I love reviews obviously. So if you liked it, please I'd like one from you. To be honest, I've got several other Legal Drug projects on hold right now (A series; it's cool, it sounds a lot like something that'd actually be in the manga. And I have tons of oneshot stories and fan art.), so if I get lots of pretty reviews (and I don't even care if all that's on it is a smiley face! Okay, n/m, that's the sleepiness talking), I'll be more inclined to publish them.

But for now, I think you for reading and I bid you goodbye, adieu, adios, sayonara, salve, ciao, aloha, helo. maa al salama (sp?), pree vyet.

Wow, I think I'm totally manic now, I didn't think I could remember so many different ways to say that in different languages. At least as I remember they're right. 1-7 I know are right, but I think at some point I need to look up 8-10. I think I spelled the Arabic one wrong… But oh well, this whole thing just proves my insanity.


End file.
